


Un pequeño gran regalo- Samuel Drake x Reader- One Shot NSFW

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cumpleaños, F/M, NSFW Art
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Es tu cumpleaños y este es tu regalo





	Un pequeño gran regalo- Samuel Drake x Reader- One Shot NSFW

Tú nunca hubieras pensado que el hecho de ser la niñera de la pequeña Cassie te traería tantas cosas. Al principio habías acudido a casa del señor Drake y la señora Fisher para atender a una pequeña bebe inquieta mientras ambos padres se tomaban una noche libre de sus labores parentales. Luego, gracias a tu increíble habilidad para cuidarla y dejarla tranquila, comenzó a reiterarse las noches que te quedabas con la niña. También comenzó a ser usual ver a los padres volver bien entrada la noche, algo alegres, acompañados de otro hombre, más grande, más impactante, más gracioso incluso. Pronto descubriste que él era Samuel, el hermano mayor de Nathan, y que era mucho más divertido, atractivo y apetecible que el joven Drake.

Ahora querías realmente cuidar a esa niña, poder pasarte el tiempo mirándolo, a él y sus tatuajes, su figura, sus ojos, oír su voz, sentir el aroma a hombre y humo que dejaba al pasar. Ese hombre revolucionaba todas y cada una de tus hormonas, te dejaba la piel hirviendo, las manos sudorosas y ciertas partes privadas empapadas.

Sin embargo, te frustraba que solo estuvieses en el plano de los sueños y los secretos. Samuel jamás tendría nada contigo, sobre todo porque la diferencia de edad era más que evidente. Él podría ser tu padre, fácilmente. Y él quizás podría fijarse en mujeres más jóvenes, pero tú eras ya demasiado joven para sus estándares.

Aun así, nunca perdiste la oportunidad de hablar un poco con él, tontear, coquetearlo un poco, y soñar continuamente con él. Soñar era gratis.

Hacia unos cuantos días habías cuidado a Cassie, otra vez. Los padres habían vuelto tarde, otra vez, y con unas cuantas bebidas de mas, otra vez. Y Samuel había aparecido con ellos, un poco ebrio también, otra vez. Hablaste un poco con él, y entre cosa y cosa, mencionaste que tu cumpleaños sería pronto. Algo que te pareció sin importancia, había sido hablar por hablar.

Pero ahora si era tu cumpleaños, habías vuelto de una fiesta con tus amigas, habías tomado un poco de alcohol, a pesar de que nunca lo hacías, así que estabas en el sofá de tu casa, un poco boba incluso contigo misma, aun con tu ropa de fiesta, un poco arrugada.

Oíste que alguien golpeaba la puerta, algo raro para esas horas de la noche, casi de madrugada. Te levantaste, refunfuñando, pensando en que querías ir a cambiarte, el vestido te apretaba en el trasero.

Abriste la puerta, con cuidado, y viste a Samuel, de pie, con un par de botellas de cerveza en la mano. Te quedaste quieta, sin siquiera saludarlo, un poco abrumada por el hecho de que él estuviese en tu casa, cuando jamás le habías dicho donde vivías.

\- Hola- Sonrió él.

\- ¿H-hola?- Dudaste.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Lindo vestido- Te miró de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Gracias?- Repetiste.

\- Si, lo se…- Sonrió- Puede que le haya preguntado a Elena y ella me haya dicho dónde vives, o puede que haya robado información de otro lado, no importa.

Él te extendió una botella, viendo que negabas suavemente.

\- No gracias- Dijiste- Ya he tomado mucho hoy.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Tú te apartaste de la puerta como un resorte. Claro que lo dejabas pasar. Lo viste entrar, pasar cerca de ti con su cálido aroma peculiar. Oliste suavemente, deleitándote.

\- ¿Acabas de olerme?- Se giró para mirarte.

Un leve grito salió de tu boca y tu rostro se volvió rojo furioso. Supuestamente lo habías olido SUAVEMENTE. Supuestamente. Quizás no había sido tan suave.

\- N-no- Susurraste- Fue la… ¿puerta?

\- ¿La puerta me olió?- Sonrió picaronamente.

\- Las… bisagras…

\- Linda- Rio suavemente- Eres muy evidente…

\- ¿El qué? ¿Lo que?

Drake buscó algo en su bolsillo, lo sacó y se lo pegó con fuerza en el pecho. Ahora tenía un gran listón rojo en su pecho.

\- Tu regalo- Sonrió él.

\- ¿Qué?- Seguías sin entender.

\- Cielos… No juegues a eso ahora, como si no te hubiese visto coquetearme las suficientes veces, o como si no hubiese encontrado tus ojos fijos en mí, ni nada de eso. No entiendo muy bien porque clavas tus ojos en alguien tan mayor a ti, pero bueno… Si es lo que te gusta, aquí estoy.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si no quieres, me voy…- Caminó hacia la puerta.

\- ¡No, no!- Te interpusiste en su camino.

\- ¿No me quieres o no quieres que me vaya?

\- ¿Qué implica este… regalo?- Lo miraste mientras tocabas el listón en su pecho.

\- Lo que la cumpleañera quiera… Cena, unos masajes, regalos, dinero…

\- Oh…- Murmuraste con leve desilusión.

\- Tú quieres sexo ¿Cierto?

Tímidamente asentiste, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Eres extremadamente joven para mí, lo sabes- Susurró Samuel, tomando tu cintura- Un poco más y sería ilegal… ¿Por qué yo y no alguien más joven?

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te compare y mencione las diferencias entre un muchacho joven que no sabe aún usar su pene, y un hombre ya formado que tiene experiencia en esto?

\- Hace tiempo que estás pensando en esto, por lo que veo- Acarició tu espalda.

\- Si…- Acariciaste su tonificado pecho.

\- Si la agasajada así lo quiere…

Una de sus manos tomó el cierre de tu vestido y lo bajó lentamente, acariciando mientras toda la espalda que quedaba expuesta, solo para déjalo caer al suelo y mirarte completamente.

\- ¿Sin ropa interior?- Murmuró él- Wao…

\- Sam…

\- ¿Sí?- Te abrazó firmemente.

\- ¿Tienes condones?

\- Regístrame…

Tus manos viajaron por su pantalón, acariciando los bolsillos. Sentiste su encendedor, antes de ir a sus bolsillos traseros, acariciar sus nalgas y sacar una tira de 5 condones.

\- Tengo más en el auto- Susurró en tu boca.

Rápidamente devoraste su boca, disfrutando de su lengua sedienta, de su sabor, de sus manos que estrujaban tu piel, de sus músculos debajo de la ropa, del firme bulto en su pantalón.

Paso a paso, hacia tu cama, Drake comenzó a desvestirse, solo para quedar completamente desnudo ante tus ojos.

\- Dios- Murmuraste, mirándolo- Te vuelves más atractivo con los segundos… Debes volver loca a más de una con tu apariencia de papi sensual…

\- ¿Y a ti?- Acarició tus senos- ¿Tienes un fetiche de esos conmigo?

Te mordiste los labios, asintiendo.

\- Entonces…- Pasó el paquete vacío del condón entre tus senos- ¿Serás una buena niña de papi?

\- Si…

\- ¿Sí que?

\- Si papi…

\- Buena chica…

Él te colocó a cuatro patas en la cama, arrodillándose detrás de ti, acariciando tus nalgas, viendo tu vagina empapada.

\- Muchacha traviesa- Frotó su glande entre tus labios menores- No puedes esperarme un poco ¿Cierto?

\- Mhm…

\- Yo me encargaré de que no puedas parar de tener orgasmos…

Drake entró firmemente, obligándote a dar un leve quejido matizado con sorpresa. Su grueso pene se había deslizado deliciosamente hasta lo más profundo.

\- Encaja- Gruñó él- Encaja perfectamente…

Con sus pesadas manos él se sujetó a tu cintura, martillando tu interior con un ritmo fuerte, firme, ligeramente rudo. Tus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, fascinada en cómo se sentía, en el modo que tenía para follarte. Era mejor de lo que te esperabas, ciertamente mucho mejor que cualquier muchacho de tu edad, y era evidente que tus largos gemidos lo corroboraban.

\- Mírate- Rio suavemente, aumentando la velocidad, notando como tu interior pulsaba- ¿Tan poco tiempo y ya estás tan cerca?

\- ¡Oh Dios!- Temblaste- ¡Papi!

\- Está bien, pequeña- Embistió con fuerza- Puedes llegar, vamos…

Enterraste el rostro entre las sábanas, dando largos alaridos temblorosos que surgieron con un poderoso orgasmo. Tú seguías con el rostro abajo, sintiendo que él no había detenido sus embestidas en lo más mínimo.

\- Buena chica- Gruñó él- Feliz cumpleaños… Te faltan unos cuantos “regalos” más…

\- ¿C-cuantos?- Temblaste.

\- Hasta que digas basta… Depende de ti…

\- ¿Y si… no digo basta?

\- Hasta que alguno de los dos se desmaye… Yo puedo usar mis manos y mi boca, así que, aunque me quede sin condones…

\- Oh… Papi…- Sonreíste.

\- Esperemos que no te quedes afónica de tanto gritarlo- Sonrió.

Y en realidad, si te quedaste afónica. Luego de horas sintiéndolo darte placer en tantas formas que habías perdido la cuenta, gastando todos los condones, sintiendo que la vagina ardía levemente. El sol estaba comenzando a salir cuando tu aliento levemente volvía a tu pecho, acurrucada en su torso, exhausta.

\- Me duelen las piernas…- Murmuró Samuel, también con poca voz y bastante cansado- Y el trasero… Hay que repetirlo…

\- ¿En… serio?- Lo miraste.

\- Pero no se lo digas a Nathan… Va a matarme…

\- Puedo hacer eso…- Apoyaste tu mejilla en su pecho.

\- Tenemos un problema…

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Cuál?

\- Hay que ir a comprar condones…

Tú reíste levemente, ese hombre iba a matarte de un infarto.


End file.
